The drabble collection
by TrunkZy
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written. Chapter 2: Angeline. Chapter 3: Butler nominated for The Orion Awards . Chapter 4: ArtemisAlex slash. Chapter 5: January. Chapter 6: Spring. Chapter 7: recovering. Chapter 8: On cue.
1. Artemis

Welcome to my very first drabble collection. In the first chapter we have Artemis confronting his father, Angeline/Juliet parings, Artemis/Alex, angsty Artemis and more. We hope you will all be kind enough to leave an foul flame (preferably short ex. Tis is teh SUXOR!1!).

* * *

Golden Chains

* * *

**Words: 166**

It all seemed surreal.

He wasn't even sure it had happened. Could he have dreamed it all? He was pretty sure his imagination was ingenious but... but, it all made sense. All the pieces suddenly felt in place, and nothing was coincidence anymore.

He didn't want it to be real. He'd rather live in oblivion, than acknowledge the facts.

He looked out of his window. Dark, grey clouds, gathering above him, about to colour the sky with lightening white strikes.

Any other day he would just relate it to the laws of nature. But not tonight. It felt as though the electricity was pouring into him, as he opened the window to let the rain and strong wind in. It felt to alive to rely on mere laws.

He took the gold covered disc and let it dangle in the air. Holding it by the leather strands, he contemplating it's size and wondered how on earth such a tiny thing could turn his world upside down.

* * *

Dark angels

* * *

**Words: 104**

"Fuck you." The words uttered in a monotonous voice that held no emotion. A voice that did not care.

"What?" Disbelief. Anger. Hurt.

"You heard me." Slightly mocking, the first voice still held no emotions.

"Why? What did I do?" Confused. Not fully understanding what happened.

"You apologised. Said you were sorry." His eyes were now shining with anger and pain. Bitter words.

"Yes. I apologised. You deserve it more than anybody!"

"You just don't understand. You will never make it better. It will always hurt, you fucking asshole!" A yelling voice, tears polling up in his eyes, suppressed anger pointed towards one man.

* * *

Poison

* * *

**Words: 95**

Hushed voices behind a closed door.

"We shouldn't be doing this." A moan. "It's... It's not right."

Another voice; feminine and amused, "But you're not going to stop me, are you?" A chuckle, another moan and a struggled, "No" was forced out of the others busy lips.

Forbidden kisses and touches that should never have existed. It just felt so right. So perfect. They were each others poison. Letting out their venom. Slowly dying in each others arms.

A loud metallic beep and Juliet Butler was gone. Angeline Fowl silently cursed her son for paging.

* * *

Things Change

* * *

**Words: 164**

You know the feeling you get, when you're in a room with tons of people. At a party, perhaps. You talk to them, yet you never show them your real feelings. You tell them what they want to hear, and they tell you what _you _want to hear.

You stand at the top of the stairs, looking down and it's times like these I feel like screaming.

I want to take that precious, irreplaceable vase and smash it against the wall. Because in truth it means nothing. I trace my finger over it's handcrafted body, the rills so unique there will never be another of its kind. I hate it.

The people in the background fade away. Slowly so does the music.

Before he knew it, he was standing at the foot of the stairs, in an empty house.

It took a while for him to realise that the party had never existed.

Perhaps if he tried hard enough, he would also cease existing.

* * *

A romantic night

* * *

**Words: 117**

"Well, that was fast."

"Shut up."

"I recall you wanted and I quote "a romantic night"." Artemis smirked. "It's not even 10 o'clock yet."

"I've been _stressed_!" Alex protested.

"Yeah, and I'm an elephant… And don't say that witty comment unless you want your privates intact."

Alex shook his head: "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good boy. Now finish off what you started."

"I don't feel like it." Alex muttered.

"Untie me then." Artemis said and pulled the ropes around his wrist that prevented him from moving.

A feral look came over Alex as he stood up. "What will you do if I don't?"

"Do you really want to find out, Alex?" Artemis glared.

"Erh...No."


	2. Angeline

**Angeline **185 words

The whole collection was half price. Beautiful hand painted china dolls imported from Swiss.  
Half price. Half value.  
Angeline did not buy them  
Juliet did not understand

Angeline bought an expensive brown teddy bear and sent it to her son.  
Artemis could not comprehend why.

And whilst she loved her husband more than life, she avoided him.  
This he knew. But why?

When she came home, her son waited for her, Julie unpacked and her husband was planning his next journey… Alone.

When they were together, they kissed. He kissed her. She kissed him. And they turned off the lights to avoid seeing the packed suitcases.

One day Juliet broke one of her believed china dolls. Half accidental. The delicately painted figurines hit the Persian rug with a subdued smash. But Angeline stayed calm and stroked Juliet's golden locks. And poor Juliet feared she had stopped caring.

Through the entire winter, she talked about how lovely the garden would look, but when summer finally came, she only went out once. For all her hopes of a haven were shattered (just like her perfect china doll).


	3. Butler

(song: Mozart - Requiem)  
A/N: To poetic?

**Prison **

"I don't see why I should keep trying."  
"You can't quit." The response came. This was the right thing to do. This was the only opportunity for his son. The right choice.  
"Can't I?" the rebellious spirit could not contain the malevolence. It lingering deeply in numerous layers of suppressed feelings.  
"No, Domovoi. You can't."

_and he fought to break the masked chains. _

**At last**  
He struggled to get his beaten body away. The fight had almost cost Butler his life and even after getting rid of his opponents, he might not survive.

The blood oozed from the wound. From the almost slashed off arm.

There was not a single soul

Darkness threatened to seize control.

He was Condemned

**Romance **

And while they danced on the rose petals, lay scarcely spread on the frost-covered ground; they fell - deeply and with such passion, which was eternally & undeniably meant to last scarcely a night.  
…barely even friends but he does not care.  
& he spins her around, white and yellow rose petals spirals up.  
& he lifts her up for one happy day & she lifts him up for one lost night  
They both rise and fall (in love), and he still loves her tout à fait, not minding withered rose petals.

**Forgotten**  
He walks upon the watery grave fearing his own destiny might end like this. Reminiscing his golden days, lingering upon the painful ones. _It hurts_.

The iron grip seals his heart as he realises he has forgotten the most cherished character traits in the few he cares about. And as the sun settles he still has not remembered, what his father told him that night.

_Maybe he should run_

And perhaps he should be afraid. But no. He cannot. He is a Butler and he is fearless._Perhaps he might not end up like his uncle. _


	4. Artemis & Alex

A/N: A series of very short A/A drabbles.

----

Artemis read the note on his table.

He looked at Alex and Alex looked back. What was this sensation?

The moment was forgotten and they focused at Butler and Alan Blunt's heated discussion.

It was nothing.

After all, _I love you_ really doesn't mean a thing.

----

"What do you want now?" Alex asked feeling greatly annoyed.

Artemis' eyes flickered.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" a cocky smile appeared on the spy's handsome face.

"Yes," Artemis replied sadly.

---

"I'm back."

Artemis looked up from his book and tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

Alex noticed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

---

Artemis was alone.

"But you've got me," Alex said with vigour.

He'd never seen such a darkness in the other's eyes.

"I can't trust you," Artemis said bitterly, and Alex knew he was right.


	5. January

A/N: Drabbles are good. Angsty Artemis is quite delicious as well. My point? I hate Janurary, of course.  
Warnings: un-betaed.

* * *

**JANUARY**

It was in black and white.

The many colours; red, yellow, blue _anything_ were gone.

He could see nothing 'part from a splash of light grey surrounded by a total darkness. _His _total darkness.

In the evenings, the grey surpassed the black, but as day progressed, blending into black night, so did he.

There was no comfort in black and white. No reconciling to be found. And his _disease _progressed into a black mist, which not only circled him, but his surroundings. Everything, everyone, even spring turned into cold January.

January was his least favourite month. Now it became his most loathed.


	6. Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Parings: Angeline/Juliet

OoOoO

Artemis watches. He observes without dismissing the nagging guilt spreading through him like wildfire. He observes how a purple laurel gets crushed underneath two bodies. From the balcony he feels a warm breeze and watches his mothers hair waft in the wind, getting tangled in the body underneath her.  
The guilt nags him, tugs and burns inside. Common sense tells him to look away. To turn around. To _forget_.

His fathers voice feels distant, Artemis hears it ring behind him. Artemis does not turn around to watch him. Perhaps spring is playing him a trick of illusions and this will all be over when he blinks.


	7. recovering

Opal/Opal

* * *

_**recovering**_

She stares into dark brown eyes, mesmerised and consciously narcissistic. She will always remember those eyes. She looks into the mirror and remembers the same orbs staring amused and astonished back at her. They were shining with the knowledge that she, only she, could grant her the freedom she had longed for.

She stands up to admire herself. A body she has not chosen, yet it all seems to fit perfectly into place in a tight green cocktail dress. Nobody had thought she would get this far, never had the thought occurred; that she would become the perfect doublegänger.


	8. On cue

* * *

A/N: A short interaction between Artemis Sr. and his father. And what the hell is wrong with my tense today?!

* * *

He stood silently, waiting for his cue. A shout followed by a slap. It was sufficient enough to wrist him out of his stupor. The young boy, no... man followed his father into his office and waited again, this time his face was sharp and his posture was immaculate. Just as he had been taught. His farther should be proud of him, he thought. If anything the young man excelled at pleasing his father. _Attempting_ at pleasing his father.

The aged man sat in the lush green, _authentic_ Victorian chair and watched his son while wearing the same sharp expression and the same dismay was also felt though neither of them commented on it.

He asks his son when his wedding date is. He does not attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice, but his son manages to hide his pain very well. They both wondered whether the hurt had ever been there.

This time he did not bite his answer back. He had hoped, prayed that his wits had sharpened and this encounter be avoided, but his father chewed him down again and he was back to being 'the son'.

Then he leaves the room; head bowed and strangely reassured that at least his father would not be present at his wedding.


End file.
